Lost and Found
by JackunzelandMericcup
Summary: After weeks of being in the hospital after a snowboarding accident, Jack finally wakes up with amnesia. It's up to his friends to try and help him get his memory back.
1. Chapter One

_**Summary~ After weeks of being in the hospital after a snowboarding accident, Jack finally wakes up with amnesia. It's up to his friends to try and help him get his memory back.**_

_**I'm not really sure what made me want to write this, but it's happening. The summary sounded much better in my head but whatever~ It's a modern AU, like all my stories. Lol. Hope you all enjoy! **_

_**Chapter One**_

Rapunzel was sitting by Jack's hospital bed. She had one elbow on the bed and her face resting in her hand, and her other hand was stretched out so it was on Jack's. She sniffled and tried to bury her face further in her hand. She didn't know how she was going to handle this if he never woke up. His accident was pretty bad, but she had hope. So much hope.

During the night, she would even do something Jack told her use to comfort him, talk to the moon. She told the moon how she was feeling about it, and would wish _every _night that some miracle would happen and he would wake up.

She wiped her face and looked up from her hand and over at Jack's face. He looked peaceful and it bothered her. She hoped he wasn't _too _peaceful. She needed him here with her, needed him to be awake. She bit her lip and laid her head down, resting it on her arm. She felt like she hadn't slept in days. She closed her eyes, and let sleep finally come to her.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Rapunzel was woken up by someone mumbling something and moving her hand. She lifted her head and blinked a couple of times before staring up at Jack, who was looking back at her. He was staring at her. He was awake! She jumped off the chair and did her best to hug him "Jack! I'm so glad you woke up! I was starting to get scared you weren't going to!"

She pulled away, the smile still on her face. Instead of crying because she was upset she was crying because she was so happy. She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy over something.

And all at once, her happiness was gone. All because of the three words he said to her "Who are you?"

Rapunzel pulled back completely and blinked back the tears "You... You don't remember me?"

Jack slowly shook his head and took in her face. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she had bags under her eyes like she hadn't been sleeping lately, and her eyes were red which told him she had cried a lot lately. "I-I'm sorry..."

Rapunzel looked away from Jack and down at her hands that were now shaking. He doesn't remember her. They had been dating for two years, and he doesn't remember her. "I'll go get your mom." she said, turning quickly to walk out of the room.

She was just about to walk out the door when Hiccup and Merida turned to walk in. Hiccup grabbed her shoulders "Whoa, where are you going, Punz?"

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked past Rapunzel and over at Jack's bed before looking back at her. Rapunzel's face showed pain, and Hiccup wondered why. He figured she would have wanted to stay in the room once he woke up. He walked past Rapunzel and into Jack's room.

Rapunzel turned to Merida "He doesn't remember me, Mer."

"What do you mean?" Merida asked, crossing her arms "He remembers Hiccup, why wouldn't he remember you? You're his girlfriend."

Rapunzel was looking at the ground again before bringing a hand up to her face to wipe away the tears "I don't know." she glanced back into the room before taking a deep breath "I have to get his mom and Emma."

Merida walked into the room when Rapunzel walked away. Her heart broke for her best friend and she swore that if Jack remembered who she was, she was going to hurt him. She walked towards Hiccup who was having a conversation with Jack like nothing even happened. How is it Jack remembered Hiccup?

Jack looked over at her when she walked up behind Hiccup and pointed "Is that the girl you've told me about?"

Merida looked at Hiccup. He didn't seem as happy as he did when they first made their way towards the room. He sighed and looked at her "He has amnesia, Mer.. He doesn't remember the past few years. He won't remember you or Rapunzel."

"Poor Punzie..." Merida said bringing a hand up to her chest.

He turned back to Jack and forced a smile "But yes, Jack. This is Merida. The girl I've told you about."

Jack stared at her for a few minutes before he smiled "You better be good to Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed and sat down. Once he figured it out that Jack had amnesia, he told him. Jack's smile faded a little but immediately came back. Like nothing even happened.

Merida looked behind her when Rapunzel walked back in with his mom and Emma. She grabbed Hiccup's arm and nodded towards the door that they should leave. Hiccup gave Rapunzel a sympathetic look as they started towards the door. Merida put an arm around her as they walked and tried to tell her that everything would be fine.

* * *

Days. It's been days since Rapunzel last saw Jack, and even though he didn't remember her, it was driving her crazy. She was so used to being able to spend everyday and night with him. Now, she was stuck in her apartment, all alone, with everything that reminded her of Jack.

She looked at her watch and realized that she had something to do and sighed to herself as she stood up and made her way to her room to change.

She came back out in one of Jack's old shirts, that happened to be her favorite, and a pair of leggings. She didn't even feel like trying to make herself look nice. She grabbed her bag and keys and walked out of the door.

She felt like she hadn't been outside in days, probably longer. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she walked towards the library. She had exams, and she needed somewhere besides her apartment to study. She turned a corner and someone squealed before saying her name "Punzie!"

Rapunzel looked up and a small smile formed on her face "Hey Ems! How's-"

She stopped her sentence when she saw Jack come out of the building and look around "You sure know how to give me a heart attack, Emma." he said to her as he walked over. He looked up at Rapunzel and pointed "You're the girl from the hospital, right? One of Hiccup's friends?"

Rapunzel let out a shaky breath and looked at the ground "Yeah.. That was me."

Emma looked up at them before grabbing Rapunzel's hand "Why haven't you been over lately?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. If anything, he wished he could remember who this girl was. She looked so sad, and he wanted to know why. "We must have been pretty close if my sister is asking why you never come over."

Emma sighed, remembering that her brother has amnesia and that he doesn't remember who Rapunzel was, which upset her because she really liked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel nodded then looked behind her and she started backing away "I have to get going, I have exams and I have to study. I'll... See you around, Emma... Jack."


	2. Chapter Two

**_I super apologize for the wait! But here it is, chapter two! _**

**_Chapter Two_**

Jack, Merida, and Hiccup were sitting in their local restaurant, Manny's. Jack was running a finger around the rim of his cup and staring over at one of the waitresses. He looked across the table at Merida and Hiccup "So, what's her story?"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at the waitress he was talking about "Rapunzel?" Jack nodded and Hiccup grabbed his cup, looking down into it. He heard Merida sigh next to him, thinking the exact same thing he was - this is where Jack first noticed her, when he asked what her story was, and when he first talked to her.

"She just looks so sad, why does she look so sad?"

"Well," Merida started and glanced over at Rapunzel "her fiancé was in an accident."

Jack raised an eyebrow as Hiccup started talking next "He's still alive, he just... Doesn't remember her."

Jack kept his eyes glued on Rapunzel at this point. A part of him wanted to make her feel better. A fiancé having amnesia and not remembering her? That's heartbreaking. He pushed his cup away and stood up "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack gave Merida a smile "To talk to her."

The two of them watched Jack walk over to Rapunzel and start a conversation with her. Merida bit her lip and looked at Hiccup "We should have just gone along with what we said when he first noticed her."

Hiccup nodded in agreement "I would have... If I had remembered what I said."

Merida nodded "Me too, Hic. I just worry about her.. At least he's talking to her though, right?"

* * *

Jack tapped Rapunzel's shoulder "Rapunzel, right?" Rapunzel's eyes widened and she nodded "Hiccup and Merida told me what happened.. And I just wanted to tell you that it'll be okay. Not everyone loses their memory forever."

Rapunzel nodded slowly. What did those two tell him? Rapunzel looked down at the notepad she had in her hands. She wanted to say something to him, to help him, to remind him. Remind him that he was hers. "That's really sweet of you, Jack.. But I don't think he'll be remembering any time soon."

Jack nodded. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder "If anything, you have Hiccup and Merida to help you through it. And, even though I've met you only a couple times before, I'll be here too."

Rapunzel forced a smile and said a goodbye to him, saying she had to get back to work. Once she was in the back she found her boss and told him that she had to leave a few hours early.

She walked out of the building, not trying to stop the tears that had started falling down her face. She was staring at the ground while walking and using a hand to wipe her face when someone grabbed her shoulders "Woah blondie, you okay?"

Rapunzel looked up and sighed with relief when she saw one of her close friends, Eugene Fitzherbert. She nodded and then stopped "Jack just talked to me"

"That's good though, isn't it?"

Rapunzel shrugged "I thought it would have been. But he still doesn't remember me, he was just saying that he would be there for me and that Hiccup and Merida told him what happened."

Eugene threw an arm around her shoulders and they started walking towards her apartment "Don't cry, Punz. Maybe Jack just needs to be hit in the head again, that'll help that memory of his."

Rapunzel tried to hold it back but she let out a giggle. Eugene was always one to try and make her laugh when she was down "I would be willing to do that." she stared at the ring on her finger "Are we still even engaged if he doesn't remember me?"

Eugene took her keys from her and opened the door for her "I wouldn't know. Just don't take that ring off, don't lose hope and keep getting closer to him. I know his memory will come back. He's stupid to forget about a girl like you"

Rapunzel smiled and shook her head "He's not stupid.. I just... I just really hope that he remembers soon."

* * *

Merida and Hiccup had managed to drag Jack out of his house and to the park. It was snowing, and they wanted to remind him how much he loved the snow. They even invited Rapunzel, who said she was bringing a friend.

"Guys, it's really cold." Rapunzel said, rubbing her hands together "I can honestly say, I have not missed the winter"

Hiccup chuckled, glad to see that Rapunzel was in a better mood than she had been that past few weeks "What friend did you bring, Punz?"

Rapunzel pointed over her shoulder at Eugene who was bundled up and walking towards them. Merida made a noise and crossed her arms. She would never tell Rapunzel, but she didn't like Eugene. Hiccup glanced at Merida before shaking his head "We're glad you decided to hang out with us today, Eugene."

Eugene put his hands on Rapunzel's shoulders and smiled "I couldn't let blondie down. Plus, who could miss an opportunity to play in snow?"

Jack came walking up behind Hiccup "You know, if I'm remembering correctly, I love the snow." He said picking up some snow and making a snowball. He smiled to himself before looking over at Rapunzel and Eugene. He dropped the snowball and crossed his arms. He recognized Eugene, he couldn't figure out why or where he knew him from, but he knew him and he didn't like him. He looked at Rapunzel's face and felt a pain in his chest.

She still looked unhappy, and she wasn't staring at any of them. She was looking down at her hand with sad eyes. He wished he knew what was so important about her, why her sadness got to him so bad, and why he wanted to help her feel better. He looked away from her when she looked up at met his gaze.

Those sad green eyes of hers made him almost feel guilty. He was staring at the ground now, trying to think of something to say to her. To that guy that was touching her. And he wanted nothing more than to push his hands off her.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

Jack was sitting at the table, his face in his hands staring down at the pictures Hiccup had set in front of him. Jack had made a promise that he was going to look at old photo albums and try his best to remember the past.

"Hiccup," he said "I know you want me to remember and stuff, but this is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be"

Hiccup sighed and started reaching for the pictures but Jack stopped him when he looked at one of them "Who is that?"

Hiccup looked at the picture "Oh, Eugene? He's one of Rapunzel's friends. We were never too fond of him, but we tolerated him because Rapunzel didn't see any bad in him."

Jack was staring at the picture and nodded. He remembered the way that Eugene was touching her when they were out in the snow. How he kept making excuses to be near her. Jack knew if he was thinking correctly, Eugene liked her. And he couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much.

"Is he her fiancé?"

Hiccup let out a laugh and shook his head "No! He would never hear the end of it if he was." He pushed some more pictures towards him with a sad smile on his face.

Jack picked them up and stared at them for what seemed like hours.

_He_ was Rapunzel's fiancé. _He_ was the reason she was so upset all the time. He looked up from the pictures and at Hiccup "Why didn't you tell me I was her fiancé?"

Merida sat down next to Hiccup and looked over at her "We didn't want to put too much pressure on you to remember, we also didn't want you to feel bad for forgetting about her."

Jack shook his head and ran a hand through his hair "But... I could have been trying harder to remember her. _I'm_ the reason she's upset and I'm the reason she's hanging around... Him."

Hiccup reached forward to put a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a reassuring smile "That's what we meant by the fact we didn't want to put too much pressure on you. We were worried that you'd want to do anything to make her feel better."

Jack glared at Hiccup and nodded "Of course I would want to make her feel better! You guys should have told me earlier!" he said, standing up from the table and walking away.

Merida bit her lip and watched Jack leave before turning back to Hiccup "Why did you tell him, Hic?!"

"Because its been days, Rapunzel is still miserable and she's getting too close to Eugene, and if his memory does come back anytime soon, I wouldn't want to be there. He'd be mad at us for not telling him!"

Merida let out a sigh and nodded "That's true. Where do you think he went?"

"Either home, or to find Rapunzel."

Merida looked down at her hands "I hope he's going to find Rapunzel."

Hiccup nodded in agreement before standing up and mentioning for Merida to follow.

* * *

Jack was walking down the sidewalk, hands in his hoodies pocket and looking down at his feet. He shook his head in frustration and looked up to make sure he wasn't going to run into anyone.

He was trying to process everything he had just learned. He was engaged? Why hadn't Rapunzel been trying to help his memory get back?

"Jack?" He looked up and his eyes met a pair of giant green ones. Rapunzel "You were about to run into me" she said with a small smile "Where are you going?"

Jack continued staring at her face. His fiancés face. He quickly looked away "I was coming to find you."

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows "Why?"

He started walking towards his house and she was walking next to him "I found out today that _I'm_ your fiancé. And I feel like an idiot for not being able to remember you" Rapunzel blushed and looked away. At least he knew they were engaged now, that brought them a step closer "I wanted to know something though... Why didn't you try and tell me?"

"I don't know... I guess I just thought you would reject me since you don't remember. And I didn't think I would be able to handle my own fiancé rejecting me like that."

Jack looked over at her. It looked like she was holding back tears, and that's what broke his heart "I don't think I would have rejected you. I mean, the first thought I had when I saw you was that you're cute. You looked a mess, but you were still cute."

Rapunzel smiled up at him "You still think I'm cute?"

Jack chuckled and nodded "You're actually really beautiful, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel was blushing as Jack opened the door to his house. He was met by Emma who tackled him and then Rapunzel.

"Punzie! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Rapunzel smiled and hugged her back "I know! But it'll be okay, Ems. I'll make it a goal to come see you more often" Emma nodded and let her go and ran back to her room.

Jack looked over his shoulder at Rapunzel and smiled "So, Emma must really love you?"

Rapunzel shrugged and started walking into the living room "You could say that."

Jack smiled to himself as she walked past him. Why hadn't he tried to talking to her earlier? So far, she was nice. And he wanted to spend every minute between now and when he gets his memory back getting to know her all over again.


	4. Chapter Four

_**It has happened, the last chapter is here! I know, I know. It's a short story but my mind went completely blank and I couldn't think of anything else to put in this. But here it is :) the last one **_

_**Chapter Four**_

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jack repeated as he rushed into Manny's looking around for Rapunzel. Instead, his eyes landed on a certain redhead and he ran over to her "Where is she?"

Merida looked up at him with wide eyes "Where is who?"

"Rapunzel!"

"I think she's with Eugene."

Jack ran a frustrated hand through his hair and glared at her "I know that! I need to know _where _she is!"

Merida continued staring at him and opened her mouth to say something when Hiccup ran in, looking around "Jack! It's about time I caught up to you. You need to calm down and just go home"

Jack turned to glare at him but something stopped him and a small smile formed on his lips "I know where she is" he pushed past Hiccup and started towards the door again.

"Jack!" Merida yelled, causing him to turn around "Where are you going?"

"To that corner coffee shop. That's where she is"

Hiccup and Merida looked at each other before looking back over at Jack "How do you know?"

Jack opened the door "That's always where she would hang out with him, so that's where I'm going." before they could say anything to him he was gone.

Merida continued staring at the door and Hiccup nudged her arm to get her attention "Mer, do you realize what he just said?" She shook her head and looked at him "He remembers that the coffee shop is where Rapunzel and Eugene hang out."

Merida thought it over for a second before hitting his arm "Jack has his memory back?"

Hiccup grabbed her arm and pulled her out of Manny's "There's only one way to know"

* * *

Jack was rushing down the street. He had to get to the coffee shop before anything happened. He knew Eugene was up to something, he knew that he wanted her and he had a bad feeling that he was going to make a move.

Rapunzel was _his_ and he wasn't about to lose her because he lost his memory. He smiled to himself as he was walking. His memory. If he wasn't too late, Rapunzel was going to be excited that his memory was back.

He made a mental note that he was going to kill Merida and Hiccup later for not filling him in sooner, but right now, getting Rapunzel away from Eugene was his main priority.

He could see the coffee shop and he started walking faster, praying that he wasn't going to be too late.

He pulled the doors open and looked around. Sitting on the couch was Rapunzel with Eugene.

His original plan was to just walk up to her, tell her his memory was back, apologize to her for forgetting about her. But he threw that plan out of the window when he saw Eugene lean in to kiss her.

He shook his head "No," and started walking towards the couch. More like, running, actually. "No!" Before Jack could even register what he was doing, he had jumped over the couch and tackled Eugene.

Rapunzel's eyes were wide as she watched what happened "Jack! What are you doing here?"

Jack gave Eugene one last glare before getting off the floor and sitting next to her "I knew he was planning something," he said motioning towards Eugene who was now standing and glaring at him "I couldn't let that happen. You're _my_ fiancée, I don't want you with someone else."

Rapunzel gave him a smile "That's really sweet and all, Jack. But you don't even have your memory, which would just make this so hard." Jack smiled at her and she raised her eyebrows "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Jack said nothing. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. She pulled away from him, her eyes wide again "You got your memory back?" He nodded, still smiling at her and she threw her arms around his neck "I didn't know what I was going to do if you never got it back"

Jack pulled her closer to him "I'm just sorry that I forgot about you."

* * *

**_A/N: Well. Happy ending none the less. Short, but happy. I super promise my next story will be longer!_**


End file.
